Prince's Sky
by Namilaa
Summary: .pre-KH2. It was just a blurred picture of a boy she didn’t even realize she missed .SORAKAIRI.


**So...this was just some random oneshot that ended up taking way too much of my time. New chapter of my other story coming soon!! && NOTE:: the whole point of this oneshot is the explanation of her poem to Sora in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts two. I hope you find my dramatical irony in there somewhere...it's pretty obvious if you ask me. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own anything. **

* * *

Sora_Kairi--_

_- Prince's Sky-_

_-'_

"Thinking of you,  
wherever you are.  
We pray for our  
sorrows to end,  
and hope that our  
hearts will blend.  
Now I will step  
forward to realize  
this wish.  
And who knows:  
starting a new  
journey may not  
be so hard or maybe  
it has already begun.

-'

_The two children giggled as they glued the glow-in-the-dark stars to the girl's ceiling. One a boy, and one a girl, standing on the latter's bed _

_to reach the top only scarcely; each failed attempt lined with playful laughs and silly jokes._

-

"Today was a great day, wasn't it Kairi?" Selphie asked, curling a chocolate strand of hair around her index finger.

The two girls were currently laying on Kairi's bed, magazines, movies, beauty utensils and all cluttered around them. Selphie was currently flipping though a gossip magazine's pages in a bored fashion, while Kairi simple stared up at her ceiling, tracing her eyes across the glowing-white stars like she'd done so many times before. The stars were simple plastic glow-in-the-dark kiddy toys, ones that she recalled putting up so long ago.

"Yeah, I can't believe Tidus caught such a huge fish." Kairi giggled, barely paying attention to what she was saying as she never channeled her stare away from her sky. Selphie sighed dreamily as she flipped another page skillfully. Then she stopped, and looked at her dazed-out auburn companion, biting her lip.

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah." the other answered, playing with her right handed nails.

"I need to ask you something┘but you have to promise not to laugh!" Selphie squeaked, changing position so she could look Kairi straight in the face as she lay on her side. Getting Selphie's attention, the Princess tore her gaze away reluctantly and turned to her side to face the girl as well. She watched as Selphie looked around the room nervously, not meeting her eye. That was the trouble with Selphie, Kairi thought, it was hard to get a forward answer out of the girl.

"Well..." the girl started, then remembering something, "hey wait! You have to pinky swear!" Selphie said, thrusting her pinky out so it almost bonked Kairi in the face. Kairi made a small, grimaced smile.

"Selphie, really, I'm not going to tell anyone." Kairi reassured, patience gracing her tone.

Selphie eyed her skeptically, her emerald eyes zooming in and out of focus, "Promise?"

-  
_"This looks great, doesn't it Kairi?" "Yeah! Thanks to your help, though."_

-

"I promise, jeez."

"Okay. Well, what would you say if I told you..." Selphie began, and then dug her hands into her face and flopped herself face down onto the violet duvet cover. "...if I told you that I really like Tidus?!" she cried, seeming to burst rather loudly for being muffled by the bed. Kairi made a pitied face for the girl, her lip curving up in one side as she brushed her strawberry bangs out of the way. She reached over and rubbed her back. She had to admit, Kairi was expecting this sometime soon. It was obvious the brunette had been crushing on the blonde boy all summer. And with the season coming to a close soon, she would obviously want some help.

"If I were me, I would say that you have a good chance." Kairi said confidently, readying herself for the explosion that was bound to come next. And surely, it did. Selphie practically flew with glee as she soared off the bed's surface at least a couple of inches. Various items on the bed bounced off onto the floor by the ripples of the girl's ecstatic movements. Selphie jumped expertly from her past laying down position into a cross-legged one. She was practically leaning over Kairi now, a silly smile plastered on her face. Kairi, somehow managing to withhold her side position, smiled up at he girl as she squealed with delight.

"You really think so?"

Kairi continued to smile. "I know so." The brunette's smile only grew in a freakishly larger size. Satisfied, she flew in the air again, landing on her back once more, staring at Kairi's glow-in-the-dark sky.

"Gee, I really hope he likes me back!" Selphie sighed, losing herself into the dimply-lit stars on her ceiling. Kairi returned to her old position as well, and joined the girl to gaze dreamily, almost literally, into space.

"I'm pretty sure he does." Kairi replied in a sigh, releasing her large intake of breath. It was quiet for a while, and all Kairi could feel was the expanding of her chest as she breathed in the air around her, the air she had breathed for so long, and the air that was lacking something else. Kairi narrowed her eyes in thought as she stared at a star. A twinge of something deep down inside her lurched as her mind wandered in to nothingness and back. Sure, Kairi was happy for her best friend, but it almost didn't seem real, not meant to be. Which didn't make much sense, because for all she remembered, Selphie had been her friend for a while.

-  
_"Hey Kai, can we make a promise?"_

-

"Hey Kai?" Selphie said, turning her head in the girl's direction, playing with her fingers on her chest anxiously as her flipped hair pooled around her. Kairi smiled at her pet name that was dubbed since they were small kids. She had been called that for as long as she could remember.

"What's up?"

-  
_"Sure."_

-

" Do you think you can help me out with getting Tidus? Like, you know, being there with me?" she asked, staring at her friend's side view of a face. The Princess turned her head as well and nodded her head. A response was already at the tip of her tongue before she could stop herself or comprehend what she was saying.

"I'm always with you." A certain ringing sensation vibrated throughout her body as each syllable passed by her lips. A shiver ran through her spine, like a reminder, a warning. That these words were not for this girl, but for someone else.

_-  
"Will you promise that when you look at 'em, you'll always remember that these are our stars? _

_And I'll promise that I'll put stars on the ceiling of my room, too! And that way... we share one sky...you know, like the movies!" the boy said hopefully,_

_taking the girl's hand in a friendly manner as he grinned toothlessly at her.  
-_

However, unaware of Kairi's sudden pulse, Selphie smiled. "That's good to know." For some reason, these words were a song of gratification to Kairi's confused mind. She was just happy that Selphie appreciated her words. That was it. That was all it ever was.

A comfortable silence glided on between the two friends. One's mind was filled with thoughts of a boy. While the other's was filled with thoughts that of a lacking one. Or at least, what seemed not to be there. She was just being hormonal, her mind reasoned. She was lonely, she knew, but it was obviously for that reason only. Kairi narrowed her eyes at the small, worthless pieces of plastic that happened to be stuck to her ceiling. She should really take them down soon, Kairi thought, they were a little childish for someone of her age. Kairi crinkled her nose. Maybe some other day she would do it.

_-  
"Okay, I will"_

_-_

What she didn't realize was that she had been saying that since the middle of the summer, when she found herself back on the beaches of Destiny Islands. Now that she thought about it, what was she doing before she wound up on the beach? But the more she tried to focus on her memories, the more her brain told her otherwise, tugging her back into other thoughts of sunshine and blitz ball.

Oh well, she had probably fallen asleep on the beach's sand and had a bizarre dream.

"Hey Kairi, you should get a boyfriend. So that maybe we could both have one at the same time! Got anyone in mind?" Selphie asked, rocking her head and forth to some song stuck in her head.

Kairi's answer was ready at heart before her lips even parted. "Yeah." Surprised at her response, Kairi's mind began to numb over in protest to her words, blanketing her curiosity as her thoughts were channeled into something else. Again.

Selphie jumped on this. "Really? Who is it?" she asked in bewilderment. Kairi licked her lips, ready to correct herself, this time thinking deeply about what to say.

"Oh, well I meant that he's probably out there somewhere." Kairi reasoned. Her heart made a sudden thump, one which was soon masked by more thoughts of trivial matters. Selphie thought about this for a moment. Realizing what it meant, Selphie's hopeless-romantic side got the better of her.

"You mean like a Prince Charming?" she asked hopefully. Kairi smiled, heart beating unknowingly faster. It wasn't the exact the response she was looking for, but she could take it.

"Yeah, maybe you can say that." Kairi said. Other thoughts kept springing into her mind, but she wanted to think about this. She wanted to ponder about the subject of some handsome prince trying to find his way to her--

No, her mind pressed, she was just Kairi of Destiny Islands, a teenager dreading the new school year to come.

But the Princess battled a numb fight within herself, one that she could not really notice was actually occurring. All she wanted to think about was this fantasy mystery boy.

"I wonder where such a guy is right now." Selphie pondered, she turned to her friend. "What do you think?"

Kairi smiled, her two essential points of her body fighting over her next words. But one overpowered the other, one that was unnaturally strong in will and passion, one that was saved not so long ago. "Probably sleeping, that lazy bum."

Selphie smiled at this too. She was getting excited. Anything that had to do with fantasy romance threw the girl into a daze of happiness and glittery bliss.

"Ooh! I wonder what he would look like!" Selphie continued grinning up at the stars. The war raged on, Kairi unaware. It was turning bloody, the only scars reflected with the pulsing beats of her heart and the twitches of her fingers. Her heart and mind were going to fight until the other backs down. But all which were being muffled by a mind-buzzing sensation, only allowing the girl to focus on her withering thoughts.

Kairi's heart was winning, but her mind was not going down without a fight.

"I bet he's taller than me." Kairi tried, smiling with happiness because she had not been able to think this way in a long time.

"Oh, definitely. That's rule numero uno in the laws of a Prince Charming." Selphie reasoned, gazing around the dimply-lit room.

"Yeah, but not too much."

"Oh, wise decision."

Kairi continued to rack her brains for an ideal boy. But it was inexplicably hard to do. "How about dark caramel-brown hair. But in a kind of bizarre way?" Kairi asked the girl. She had no idea if this kind of shade existed, of course, but for some reason it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, like Tidus' but brown?"

"Maybe, but a little messier."

"Yeah, good choice."

Kairi nodded, fighting the urge to change the subject. It was hard to do, but this hot sensation rising in her chest was pushing her harder, whispering in her ear to continue to dream. "Blue eyes. Bright, deep blue eyes."

Selphie sighed heavily in bliss. "Oh, and tell me he's handsome!" Selphie pleaded. Kairi's smile grew to a new size as she laughed, only half at her friend's antics. A smile she hadn't performed in a long while, for it was saved for one of two people.

"I bet."

"What about personality?"

Kairi bit her lip in thought, only for that one true smile to return to face again. The forces propelling her mind were getting tired of the battle now, careful to save energy for its next attack. "He's probably really laid-back; happy all the time." Kairi dreamed, that warmth flooding its way through her veins. The feeling was nice, even if it was numbed down, and she didn't want it to go away.

"Yeah, but he's a Prince, right? So you must be a Princess!" Selphie squeeled. "Oh, Kairi, this is so much fun." Kairi laughed at her statement for a reason she didn't know. Her mind was screaming at her, yelling, torturing her unconciousness to say the next words.

"Oh, please Selphie. I'm not a Princess!" Kairi said, feeling a small aching beat in her heart as her mind cheered for its second victory.

"Aww, Kairi, you're no fun! But still, he should try to save you!"

"No, I don't think just me. But a lot of people." Kairi sighed. The picture of this mystery boy was a faded image in the Princess' mind. It was just a blurred picture of a boy she didn't even realize she missed. And for some reason, why, she had no idea, it was so frustrating. So frustrating to think that only if that 'Prince Charming' could hurry his way up, to complete god only knows what he was doing, and lift her off of her feet in a fit of splendor and happily ever after. It was all any girl wanted, really, so why did it all seem so distantly real to her?

Both sides of her were getting tired, and the Princess was feeling her body taking the damage.

"I wish he would hurry up for you, whoever he is. He does sound wonderful." Selphie sighed, her own tiny body becoming weary of such discussions of fantasy and love. She made a small yawn, making the other mirror the gesture. "Well...for now, I guess you'll just have to wait." Selphie said before her words were stretched into yet another yawn.

Kairi squinted her eyes at the faded stars, which suddenly glowed to another level as Selphie pulled the switch for the light. The sight was soothing, giving her a peaceful sensation that she experienced every night when she pulled that switch. But as she stared at the yellowish stars that shone above her, she wondered if that Mystery Boy was among them. And then she wondered, dreadfully, if her Prince Charming was even trying to find her at all.

"But Selphie, what if┘waiting isn't good enough?" Kairi whispered in the bitter darkness, as she turned her strawberry head to face her friend in the stars' glowing light. She saw her friend bite her lip in thought, her green eyes now a haunting shade of dark yellow.

"I think...it depends on what kind of person you are." she said simply, sleep tugging at every word noticeably. Kairi nodded and straightened her head again so she was facing the ceiling. Her heart had not ceased to beat in rhythm with every word that formed in her head, pleading her, pushing her on. But her mind was tricky, and it was pulling her into slumber, fast.

"Whatever happens..." the Princess whispered, and small yawn emitting from her mouth, " I hope I meet him one day."

"Yeah...that would be nice." Selphie sighed quietly, her eyelids closing over her vision. She then wrinkled her nose in thought, as if her own heart had won a small battle. "Do you reckon that you've met him already? I mean...it sounds really crazy to say it, but he sounds distantly familiar..." she trailed off. But the thought was quickly erased from her mind faster that it had even been formed. Selphie's mind covered up its small loss, and plummeted the girl off to sleep, leaving her in even breathing and quietness.

At the sound of her last sentence, Kairi's body reacted. The remaining energy of her brain quickly numbed down her whole body, ready to shut it down, allowing its power to finally control the words that were about to leave her mouth. The heart was defeated, for now.

"No...I'm sure I haven't met him yet."

And finally, with that last thought, purged out by the power of the controller's magic, the final will of the mind shut down her senses for the night, forcing the Princess' body to fall asleep once more. But in her dreams, it was not the mind who controlled her wondering thoughts. No, it was the heart, allowing her to dream of the Prince that she had lost only a couple of months ago on that starry night. To dream of the words that he might have said as he looked around, once, twice, until, unknowingly to her, he cried the closing words of admiration that faded along with his appearance behind waves of blue.

The last hypnotizing smile of the boy was just a whisper in her tired heart, hoping that maybe she would remember her dreams the next morning. Even if it knows that it had no power over memory, for she never remembers the gifts her heart gives her under the skies of the night; they are lost within the depths of her mind thanks to a guilty look-alike blond girl, hoping that one day she can undo the damage she has done.

-

_"I'll never break our promise, Sora!"_

-

-'

There are many worlds,  
but they share  
the same sky,  
_-one_ sky,-  
_ -one_ destiny."-

-'

_- I'll come back to you... _

* * *

see author's note above. review, please!! 


End file.
